one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map
Annunciata il 3 Marzo 2018, rilasciata il 14 Marzo 2018. Cosa è una Treasure Map? Una nuova modalità di avventura dove puoi raccogliere materiale per il Limit Break e altre ricompense. Puoi anche ottenere il personaggio esclusivo della Treasure Map. Come si gioca alla Treasure Map La Treasure Map è accessibile solo quando gli eventi della modalità tesoro sono in corso, il che accade approssimativamente una volta al mese e dura circa cinque giorni. Premi l'Icona Avventura e dopo l'opzione Treasure Map. Una volta dentro sarà possibile muoverti solo schiacciando sul Log Pose e avanzando per 1-5 spazi. Facendo ciò consumerai 5 Sailing Stamina, che è una barra di stamina separata piena fino a 100. Non userai la stamina normale. Se avanzi di livello o usi 1 Rainbow Gem per ricaricare la stamina, la barra della Sailing Stamina si caricherà da 100 punti a un massimo di 200. I punti della tua nave sono noti come Treasure Points. Al di fuori di alcuni vuoti, ognuno ha qualcosa di diverso che ti aspetta: un tesoro (beli, booster, cotton candy, forbidden tome, limit break materials, ecc...), una stella blu-oro contenente varie quantità di punti tesoro (da pochie centinaia a oltre 10.000), un modificatore positivo o negativo per le battaglie imminenti (si può solo avere uno di ciascuno, uno nuovo sostituirà il più vecchio), e infine un mini-boss o il boss finale. Sconfiggere i boss dà sia Treasure Points che Mastery Points (dati solo ai personaggi partecipanti che possono fare il Limit Break). Il boss finale offre molto di più dei mini boss. Le battaglie con i boss faranno vincere anche casse che possono includere i materiali cola o Limit Break. La battaglia del boss finale ha la possibilità di far vincere il poster del boss. Le battaglie con i mini-boss sono molto semplici e hanno 3 livelli. La maggior parte delle squadre non dovrebbe nemmeno preoccuparsi dello stallo per la maggior parte delle offerte speciali, il danno regolare è sufficiente per eliminarle facilmente. I mini-boss sconfitti avranno solo il 20% di salute durante la fase finale del boss. Puoi sconfiggere 2-4 miniboss - a volte è semplicemente impossibile sconfiggerli tutti prima di raggiungere il boss finale. Si raccomanda di sconfiggerne il maggior numero possibile per i Treasure Points, e di farlo con squadre piene di Personaggi fidati (in particolare quelli che aumentano di più i Treasure Points e / o i personaggi che possono fare il Limit Break, per ricevere gratuitamente Mastery Points). La fase finale del boss consiste in 5 battaglie separate, le prime quattro sono contro i mini boss, l'ultima contro il grande boss. Inizialmente, la fase finale è abbastanza facile (anche se può essere utile per controllare inganni e schemi nemici per evitare spiacevoli sorprese come scegliere una squadra PSY contro un boss che sigilla gli slot speciali dell'unità PSY per 10 turni, come fa il primo capo della Mohawk TM). Man mano che si completano le mappe successive (conosciute come Navigation Levels), i mini-boss di battaglia finali e il grande boss aumenteranno di forza (guadagnando extra HP e ATK). Mentre vuoi includere personaggi che possono darti più Treasure Points o ottenere Mastery Points, a seconda delle difficoltà potresti doverli scambiare per personaggi più forti che non aiutano i TP / i benefici dei MP, ma semplicemente ti aiutano a superare la battaglia. Se sei sconfitto in una battaglia, perderai 5 livelli di navigazione. Non dovresti chiudere l'app mentre ti trovi nella mappa del tesoro, poiché perderai tutta la stamina e alcuni livelli. Se desideri chiudere l'app o andare al menu principale mentre sei su Treasure Map, vai su Menu e poi usa l'opzione Sospendi (Suspend). Scegliere l'opzione Abbandona (Give Up) conterà come perdita e abbasserà il tuo livello di navigazione. Scegli sempre l'opzione Sospendi. Treasure Points Sconfiggere un boss o approdare su punti specifici in una Treasure Map ti assegnerà Treasure Points. La quantità di punti accumulati sull'intera durata della Treasure Map determinerà il tuo posizionamento e sbloccherà sempre più premi man mano che raggiungerai le pietre miliari. Si consiglia di utilizzare quanti più personaggi potenziati (Trusty) possibile per ottenere un buon moltiplicatore di Treasure Points, in modo da poter guadagnare più punti dopo aver sconfitto i boss. Per completare il Limit Break del personaggio (Ad esempio: Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen), dovrai ottenere tutti i premi delle pietre miliari, il che significa ottenere un milione di TP. Ulteriori TP sono utili solo per migliorare la classifica. Treasure League Ci sono tre leghe nella Treasure Map: *New World League: i primi 10.000 giocatori, rappresentati dall'icona d'oro della Merry in alto a sinistra *Grand Line League: i primi 30.000 giocatori (10.001-40.000), rappresentati dall'icona d'argento della Merry in alto a sinistra *East Blue League: il resto dei giocatori, rappresentati dall'icona di bronzo della Merry in alto a sinistra A seconda della classifica finale, cambierai Lega: *Respinto dalla "New World League" alla "Grand Line League": classifica inferiore a 8.001 nella New World League *Promosso dalla "Grand Line League" alla "New World League": classifica tra i primi 2.000 nella Grand Line League *Respinto dalla "Grand Line League" alla "East Blue League": classifica inferiore a 20.001 nella Grand Line League *Promosso dalla "East Blue League" alla "Grand Line League": classifica tra i primi 10.000 nella East Blue League Se hai iniziato a giocare a TM alla sua uscita, sarai stato inserito in una lega secondo il tuo P-LVL. Altrimenti, inizierai nella East Blue League. Le leghe determinano la qualità dei premi che ricevi dai Treasure Points e dalla difficoltà della Treasure Map (conferma la difficoltà di cambiare). Ricompense e Trusty Characters I Reward Characters, per essere precisi, è il capo finale che è reclutabile attraverso i suddetti premi. Otterrai i suoi poster ottenendo abbastanza Treasure Points e ciò può anche accadere nella battaglia finale del boss. I Trusty Characters (Personaggi Fidati) sono personaggi potenziati, sia in senso statico, sia aumentando la quantità di Treasure Points che puoi ottenere dalle battaglie. Per i dettagli su chi viene potenziato, consulta la guida specifica o l'avviso di gioco. Mentre selezioni / aggiusti le tue squadre nella modalità Treasure Map, i personaggi Trusty si illumineranno di giallo. Treasure Map *Treasure Map - Mihawk - 20-25 Marzo 2018 *Treasure Map - Whitebeard - 18-22 Aprile 2018 *Treasure Map - Cavendish - 14-18 Maggio 2018 *Treasure Map - Luffy - 4-6 Giugno 2018 *Treasure Map - Ace - 20-24 Giugno 2018 *Treasure Map - Sabo - 13-17 Luglio 2018 *Treasure Map - Sanji & Zoro - 13-17 Agosto 2018 *Treasure Map - Kizaru - 19-23 Settembre 2018 *Treasure Map - Crocodile - 12-16 Ottobre 2018 *Treasure Map - Jack - 9-13 Novembre 2018 *Treasure Map - Big Mom - 14-18 Dicembre 2018 *Treasure Map - Eneru - 13-18 Febbraio 2019 *Treasure Map - Shanks - 15-19 Marzo 2019 *Treasure Map - Hancock - 12-16 Aprile 2019 *Treasure Map - Law - 10-14 Maggio 2019 *Treasure Map - Kaido - 6-10 Giugno 2019 *Treasure Map - Nami - 10-14 Luglio 2019 *Treasure Map - Smoothie & Oven - 15-19 Agosto 2019 *Treasure Map - Doflamingo - 18-22 Settembre 2019 *Treasure Map - Edward Weevil - 16-20 Ottobre 2019 *Treasure Map - Shanks & Beckman - 13-17 Novembre 2019 *Treasure Map - Rob Lucci - 11-15 Dicembre 2019 *Treasure Map - Sakazuki & Issho - 30 Dicembre 2019-4 Gennaio 2020 *Treasure Map - Smoker - 18-22 Gennaio 2020 Personaggi della Treasure Map Ottenibili con la TM *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Edward Newgate Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Night *Monkey D. Luffy Enemy of the Gods *Portgas D. Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Bitter Refinement *Sanji Elite Straw Hat Pirates e Roronoa Zoro Elite Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Escapee *Jack *Charlotte Linlin *Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Sexy Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law Unusual Pirate Alliance *Kaido *Nami Captivating Lady Santa *Smoothie & Oven Tea Party Protectors *Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Edward Weevil *Shanks & Beckman Men Trying to Stop the War *Rob Lucci God's Convoy *Sakazuki Tiger and Dog e Fujitora Tiger and Dog *Smoker A Crucial Field Mission Ottenibili solo col Treasure Sugo-Fest *Lista Note *Le Treasure Map non torneranno ma il materiale per il Limit Break e il personaggio saranno disponibili dopo. *Le ricompense per la posizione che hai ottenuto nella TM arriverà dopo pochi giorni tramite la mail nel gioco. *Dall'aggiornamento 8.2.0 (TM di Agosto) si sfideranno i Mini Boss una sola volta così come l'utilizzo di un dato equipaggio. *Da Febbraio 2019 è stato introdotto il Treasure Bazaar. Categoria:Gameplay